Foresight
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: FORESIGHT. 1: an act or the power of foreseeing: prescience. Severus is called in to interrogate a rather...unique...prisoner. OneShot. Not a Snape/Oc. T for Violence and Cursing. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS


_**Hey, I know I should probably update my other stories (which I will soon) but for now I just had to write all this down. I only own my OC, enjoy.**_

Cold hard gravel bit into bruised flesh as a lithe, frail form was thrown to the ground with excessive violence. Droplets of blood began to form at the surface of the skin as heaving, ragged breaths tore through the figure's lungs and caused them to cough up a small amount of blood which sprinkled the ground and trailed down their chin out of the corner of their lips.

"Ready to talk yet?" a cold, cruel voice asked the broken woman as they lurked over her helpless body. The woman rolled onto her back and stared up at them with blood boiling hate in her wood brown eyes. The woman said nothing and instead reared back and spat a mixture of blood and saliva at her attacker.

"Why you insolent little…!"

"Bella."

The towering figure turned at the call of her name, and then sneered down at the ragged woman who still lay on the stone floor, "Don't think this is over." She warned and turned her back, the sound of her clicking heels on the stone followed by a flood of bright light as the witch opened the door quickly and then slammed and locked it, leaving the woman alone in utter silence.

The woman raised her hand and wiped the blood from her mouth after spitting the rest out and allowed herself to lay back completely and rest for the first time in hours.

(Meanwhile)

The Dark Lord paced the wood floor with the ever loyal Nagini by his side as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room with her head bowed. "Anything yet?" he hissed and the woman shook her head, wild curls bobbing and flying as she did. "Not yet My Lord. She's too stubborn." A cruel, twisted smile curled onto her face, "maybe a few more hours will loosen her tongue…"

The Dark Lord shook his head, "No" he paused and stared out a large window leading out to a picturesque garden with a dark, over cast sky looming over it. "No, I have a feeling we have been going about this all wrong." He continued to stared and glanced at the woman's reflection in the glass. "We need the information this woman holds, but I am afraid scare tactics and physical persuasion may only worsen our chances." He whipped around suddenly, his red eyes flickering.

"Leave me, I know what to do now." Bellatrix longed to inflict more pain on the puny creature far below them in the dungeon, to force her to cry out in agony under the Crusiatus Curse. But she knew better then to defy her Dark Lord. She bowed and fled the room, eager to find a house elf to release her rage upon.

Voldemort turned to face the window once more and removed his wand from his robes. With a sneering grin he pressed the tip to his snow white own forearm and called for the best man he knew for the job.

Within fifteen minute Severus Snape was walking through the iron gates of Malfoy Manor. "Severus…" The Dark Lord began as the wizard stood in the door way, "You wished to see me, My Lord?" His same monotone drone asked. "Yes, I'm afraid there is something that requires you immediate attention." The Dark Lord turned to him, "A prisoner down stairs in the dungeon, a Woman by the name of Reynilda, we know not her surname, nor is there any current file of her existence outside of rumors of her."

Severus waited for him to get to the point, "rumors? My Lord?"

"It would seem Miss. Reynilda is a most skilled seer, seeing not only future events, but past and present as well. I need you to extract information from her on the matter of anything that might affect our plans, negative or otherwise."

"With all due respect my Lord, doesn't Bellatrix usually hand interrogations?" Severus asked. The Dark Lord shook his bald head, "we have tried every form of torture we know, we kept her under the Crusiatus Curse for five minutes and she still will not speak. That is why I have called you here, I believe a sort of _gentle_ persuasion might loosen her lead tongue"

Severus nodded, "Good, you know your way down." Voldemort dismissed him without another word and Severus turned and made his way to the dungeons. This woman must be of the utmost importance is The Dark Lord didn't just kill her when she did not tell him what he wanted to know. He couldn't help but almost respect her already, having spent five minutes under the Crusiatus Curse along with a myriad of other unspeakable pains inflicted on her and still not crack.

The dungeon was freezing and dank, in the winter one could see their own breath, fortunately this was mid-summer so it was only a slightly uncomfortable chill. He made it to the back room of the dungeon and unlocked the door using the large skeleton key that hung on the handle of a rusted door knob.

As light flooded into the pitch black room, Severus could see the faint outline of a thin woman with matted brown hair that fell to her shoulders in its current state. "Lumos" He closed the door quickly and lit the room with an almost blinding light that filled the cramp space completely. He got a better look at the woman and almost pitied her and she cowered away from him and scrambled to the corner to make herself a small as possible.

She was dressed in a torn and stained navy blue men's dress shirt and a pair of jean shorts that stopped at the middle of her thighs. He could tell she had been kept captive for many days because of the state of her health. Her collar and hip bones jutted out and her cheek bones were only more pronounced do to her hollow cheeks. She had a broken nose, a black eye, and a cut lip. She obviously had more injuries but he could not tell from the way she huddled in the corner.

"You're Reynilda." He stated plainly and she did not look at him, she sat as still as a statue. "I won't harm you…" he did not set his wand aside; that would be foolish. Even if this woman was weak and injured she was most likely terrified, angry and desperate.

A dangerous combination.

She moved her head a little and stared at him with large eyes that stood out from her pale face in sunken eye sockets. "I wonder if I might talk to you?" he asked slowly and moved to light a series of torches along the walls, there was a wooden table and two chairs in the middle of the room, the table top was spattered with small red dots, more than likely the Woman's own blood.

"Can you talk?" He asked, wondering that the reason that woman hadn't spilled her secrets, it was because she could not do so. She nodded her head slowly. Severus nodded, "well, Miss Reynilda. I would very much like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind, but first." He gripped his wand and took a few steps forward. Causing her to fall into a fearful and panic and let out a few short terrified shrieks. Severus paused and quickly put his wand away, "it's alright, it's alright, I won't hurt you I swear."

Reynilda trembled violently, her breaths coming in gasps. Severus had an idea and stepped back, "How long have you been here?" Reynilda stared at him fearfully, the room was filled with tense silence as she stared at him in hate and terror until she opened her mouth and wet her dry, cracked lips. "What day is it?" she asked. Her voice was broken and hoarse from hours of screaming in agony for mercy. She didn't scream at first, but after what felt like the fourth hour of torture she began to cry out in pain.

"It is Friday. The 21st of August" Severus was glad to get a verbal response from her, Reynilda stared at him, or rather, stared through him as if he were air, mouthing the words silently, "Eight days." She counted. Severus nodded, "I wonder if I might tend to those wound of yours?" he asked and she looked at him skeptically and guardedly.

"Why?" she snapped harshly, her brown eyes flickered with a spark of rebellion. "Because if you don't let me they will become infected or they will not heal properly, and I doubt you will get an offer like this from anyone else." He said bluntly.

The woman stared at him distrustfully and Severus couldn't blame her one bit. "Don't think you can trick me into talking." She hissed, "That bitch couldn't do it and neither can you so save it!" even as she spoke the words, angry tears stung her eyes and she reach up to wipe them away. She just wanted to go home, she want this to be a horrible dream and that she would wake up on her couch with the quilt over her with the TV still on and the land lord beating on the door to collect the rent.

Severus drew his wand once more and took a few steps forward. Reynilda flinched but did not panic, and closed her eyes, ready for whatever he would dish out. Instead she was surprised to hear him whisper, "Epsky" and feel her nose crack into place with little pain. "There, one down. I assume there is more?" She opened her eyes and found him kneeling in front of her.

She silently nodded and tried to move, finding it too painful. "My ribs, my collar bone, and I think my hand." Severus nodded and took her hand first, mending bone after bone until he was sure that was all he could do at the moment. Reynilda gasped when he took her hand and was bombarded by a flood of data, this man's past present and future all unraveled before her.

"Now, why don't me move to the table and I ask my questions and we will see what we can do to get you out?" he offered, lying through his teeth. Reynilda glared at his and jerked her hand away, "You're a liar." She growled.

Severus was taken aback a moment before shrugging, "what do you mean?" Reynilda rolled her eyes, "Oh spare me! You and I both know there is no chance of my leaving this place alive."

"Well not if you keep withholding information," Severus pointed out and she sneered, "More lies, don't think I don't know when you're lying Severus Snape. As of two minutes ago I know everything about you." Severus's façade turned into a glare. "Now whose a liar?" he challenged and stood, tunring his back on her. Reynilda smirked, "don't believe me?" She leaned against the wall and struggled to get out, days of malnutrition and torture making her weak and frail. "Fine." She stared at him as he continued to walk away.

"You're full name is Professor Severus Tobias Snape, you are a half blood. You were born on January 9th 1960 to pureblood Eileen Snape, formerly Prince and a Muggle named Tobias Snape." She began and he stopped dead. Severus's blood froze in his veins as she recited these facts as if reading from a book.

"You grew up In Spinners End, just outside of Cokeworth, England. Your family was poor, and your parents fought often, often ending in your father beating your mother and then you if you were around…" At this he whipped around dangerously, and Reynilda had straightened up, but still leaned on the wall for support. "Silence." He barked and she smirked.

"When you were eleven years old you went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your childhood friend Lily Evan, and you were sorted into Slytherin house" she continued, picking up speed. "You did well in school but were considered an outcast by your classmates, specifically a group of Gryffindor boys who would harass you constantly. You were interested in the Dark Arts and soon fell in love with Lily Evans." Severus stormed up to her furiously, pushing her by her shoulders against the stone wall which resulted in her head hitting the wall hard.

She went on, she knew everything about him, About Lily, James Potter, Sirius Black, the Dark Lord, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, his spying, about his horrible mistakes.

She knew every single detail of it and she threw it in his face tauntingly. As she went on her voice rose louder and louder, and it grew stronger as she did. Enraged Severus found that his hands had made it to her thin throat and Reynilda choked as she came to her finish.

"And now you're afraid." She sputtered as her face grew red and her pale hands began to claw at his "Afraid of the Dark Lord, afraid of what will happen to you at the end of this war, and afraid that all your work, all your sacrifices will have been for nothing."

Severus's breath had picked up and his dark eyes bore into her, "Who are you?!" He asked in a dangerously low whisper, "What in the Hell are you?!" He shook her a little and she began to struggle in his grip, "How do you know all of this?!" He lifted her a little off the ground, it wasn't that hard really Severus estimated in her condition she weight about 90 pounds soaking wet.

She tilted her head to look down at him, her scrawny face beet red, "I. Know. _EVERYTHING_!" she gasped and he dropped her, allowing her to fall to her knees as she gasped for air, her hair fell into her face as she looked up at him coldly. "Everything, Everyone I come into contact with, I gain knowledge of its or their entire life. Past Present and Future." She watched as he began to turn once more.

"That. Professor. Is my curse. I am not blessed with infinite I am condemned by it because I know _Everything_. Every death, every birth, and every war I have seen." She struggled to her feet as she said this and her eyes bore holes into his back, "and the sad fact of the matter is there is not a damned thing you, I, or even the Dark Lord can do to prevent them from happening."

She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face, "The only future I don't know is my own but given the current circumstances I'm getting a pretty good idea of it." Severus stared at her as she leaned on the back of the chair by the table, "So, go ahead and kill me, torture me, do whatever you want. Because at this point, I really don't give a shit."

The room was filled with deafening silence. Her words hung in the air like dust as Reynilda readied herself for torture or death, whichever comes first. Severus tried to determine what to do with this woman, a large part of him wanted to strangle her, but the reasonable part of his brain told him that she could be put to good use.

Against all good judgement Severus swallowed every foul thing he wanted to say to the woman and sighed. "I think, we've gotten off on the wrong foot" He began, "Since you already know So much about me, Might I at least have the pleasure of knowing about you?" He asked. Reynilda eyed him, she knew where his true allegiances lay, but she also knew that she would be a fool to trust him.

"My Name is Reynilda Marianne Brigitta Lentz. My first name Reynilda meaning "All Knowing", a nice little coincidence huh? I was born in Wales and Moved to London when I was 20, and I resided there for a good while until I was rather rudely kidnapped and now I'm here." She said all this rather quickly. "need to know anything else?"

Severus nodded, "Yes how good of an actress are you?"

_(Fifteen minutes later) _

"My Lord?" Severus stood in the door way, "Severus, is it done?" Voldemort seemed eager to hear what information the woman had spilt.

"I regret to inform you My Lord, that the prisoner is dead." The Dark Lord stood swiftly. "What?! How?" Severus blocked his mind expertly, "I am afraid My Lord, that When I left the room, the woman hung herself from a torch frame with her own shirt. I returned too late to revive her."

The Dark Lord's eyes flashed dangerously, "Let me see the body." Severus nodded and followed the dark wizard down to the dungeon. Flinging the door open both found the bruised and broken Body of the woman half dangling from the holder on the wall with her button up shirt serving as a makeshift noose.

"I never got anything out of her, I suppose she would rather take it to her grave." The Dark Lord sneered, "Pathetic." He scorned and turned sharply, "get rid of it, she's of no use to us now." He stormed out of the room, leaving Severus to pause and listen for the door to slam. Reynilda opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Thank God." She sighed as Severus untied the noose. "Now what?"

"You're getting some where safe, preferably out of the country." Severus said plainly as she slipped the shirt back on and buttoned it up. "I can get you off the grounds so you can apparate home, but from there you're on your own." She nodded as he half dragged her out of the manor and through the Gardens.

"Wait!" She stopped him, "What?" Severus growled, not wanting to be with her anymore then he needed to be. "You just saved my live, Now I have to repay the debt." She stared in his eyes, "the 2nd of May, 1998. The Dark Lord will summon you to the shrieking shack outside of Hogwarts. Whatever you do _Do. Not. Go._" She warned him.

"Alright fine, now you really have to…"

"Promise me."

"What"

"Promise me that whatever you do you will not go to the shrieking shack." She said firmly and he rolled his eyes, "I promise" She nodded.

"Thank." She nodded and offered her hand, which he took a bit reluctantly, "Good Luck Severus."

With that she ran as fast as she could until she reached the edge of the Manor's border and looked back once, before apparating with a Snap.

Severus watched her go and felt some form of relief knowing that she was safe, for now.


End file.
